


Dustin & Brock's Epic Quest for Where the Skies End

by quindolins



Category: STARSET (Band)
Genre: M/M, stream Divisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quindolins/pseuds/quindolins
Summary: A short but "epic" Starset fanfic.
Relationships: Dustin Bates/Brock Richards
Kudos: 5





	Dustin & Brock's Epic Quest for Where the Skies End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a reylo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457191) by [treezie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treezie/pseuds/treezie). 



Dustin grabs Brock by the arms and yeets him to PROX. Fucking obliterated.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, fellow Messengers. :p


End file.
